A major limitation in the investigation of brain disorders in Sub-Saharan Africa is the absence of appropriate and standardized assessment tools and procedures. Within the time frame of this project, a developmental checklist written to monitor and evaluate the psychomotor development of infants and young children (The Kilifi Developmental Checklist) will be evaluated. Its statistical and psychometric properties will be investigated in preparation for production as a published test. Its sensitivity will be investigated in relation to both biological and social variables. These variables will be measured by the administration of assessments of infant information processing, event related potentials, and a Kenyan adaptation of the HOME inventory. The local scientists and early childhood practitioners who will be recruited to carry out this project will receive training and supervision from an international team of psychologists and neuroscientists. Future research initiatives will be able to build upon the foundation of skill and expertise that this training and experience will provide. The longer-term objective is to provide scientists in East Africa with a rigorously developed methodology for the investigation of the sequelae of brain disorders of pre-natal and peri-natal origin.